Karaoke Night 7: Solos
by Sapphire93
Summary: Sonic and the gang get bored one day and decide to have a karaoke night. Better than it sounds. R&R please! First Sonic fic, please go easy. Rate change for quick drug reference in chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anything thing else I mention in this fic. That includes the songs, obviously.**

**Ann: Just to let you know, this is actually for Sonic X, but FanFiction doesn't have a catagory for it. Or I just never saw one. And Chris isn't in this but Mighty, from the comics, is in this.**

**Chapter One**

**"I'm bored..." Charmy complained in Vector's ear.**

**"Then go bother Mighty instead of me!" Vector growled.**

**Charmy walked over to Mighty. "Mighty--"**

**"No." Mighty didn't take his eyes off of his book.**

**Charmy went back over to Vector. "There. I bothered him. You happy?"**

**"I'd be happier if you stayed over there and continued bothering him." Vector glared at the bee.**

**Espio came in.**

**"Espio!" Charmy flew over to him.**

**"What?" Espio slowly glanced at him expecting him to ask him to play a game with him or something.**

**"I'm--"**

**"Then go bother Vector or someone. I'm busy." Espio knew he was going to start complaining about how he was bored.**

**Espio walked away and Charmy decided to go out for a walk.**

* * *

**"Charmy!"**

**Charmy turned around to see Cream and Cheese running up to him. "Oh, hi."**

**"Hi, Charmy," Cream smiled. "Where are you going?"**

**"I'm not really going anywhere," Charmy replied. "I was just taking a walk. What were you doing?"**

**"Cheese and I were picking flowers from the meadow," Cream showed Charmy all of her flowers. " Would you like to join us?"**

**"Sure." Charmy shrugged and followed Cream and Cheese to the flower field in the middle of the meadow.**

**Cream continued to pick flowers as Charmy watched her.**

**Cream held her flowers close to her and stared at them. Then she looked down at Charmy gazing at nothing. "Are you okay?"**

**Charmy looked up at her. "Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. It's just I'm so bored. There's either nothing to do or--" _Beep!_ Charmy's walkie talkie went off. "Yeah?" he picked it up.**

**_"Charmy? It's Vector. Sonic called. We have to go. It's Eggman again. Hurry back!"_ Vectori hung up.**

**"We're fighting." Charmy put his walkie talkie away and inished his sentence and looked back up at Cream.**

**"I know what you mean. Sonic is always gone." Cream put the flowers in her basket.**

**"Well, I guess I should go. Why don't you come with me, just in case?" Charmy took Cream's hand and they left to go meet up with the others.**

**While they were still walking, Cream sighed. "You know what would be fun? If we could have a vacation. Then you would be doing something different, Sonic would be home, and the others wouldn't be worried about Eggman, either."**

**Charmy laughed. "I wish we could have a--" he paused. "Actually, that's not a bad idea."**

**"But we wouldn't really be able to do it." Cream tried to remined him.**

**"Yes we could. I have the perfect idea!" Charmy started running.**

**Cream ran after him. "Where are you going?"**

**"You and I are going to have a talk with Eggman." Charmy explained.**

**"Have a talk with Eggman?" Cream echoed. "What about?"**

**"I'm going to ask him if wants to be our friend today and have a karaoke night with us." Charmy stopped and smiled at Cream.**

**Cream stopped in front of him. "Karaoke night? Where did you get that?"**

**"I don't know," he shrugged. "I'm a hyper little bee. My mind works weird. Let's go."**

* * *

**"Eggman!" Charmy called.**

**"Oh, great! I'm guessing Sonic is around here somewhere, right?" Eggman rolled his eyes when he saw the bee and started seaching around for Sonic to jump out at him.**

**"Um...No." Charmy shook his head.**

**Eggman made a confused look at Charmy. "Then why are you here?"**

**"We're going to have a karaoke night. Wanna join?" Charmy smiled.**

**Cream grabbed Charmy's arm. "Do you think that this is a good idea?"**

**"Hey, Eggman! You're--Charmy?" Sonic stopped short. "What are you doing here?"**

**"My point exactly." Eggman sat down.**

**"I had to ask Eggman a question." Charmy explained.**

**"What's the question?" Sonic asked confused. Then he turned to Cream. "You shouldn't be here."**

**Cream kicked a rock. "I know..."**

**_Beep! _Sonic picked up his walkie talkie. "Sonic here!" he smiled.**

_**"Um, Sonic? It's Mighty. Where are you?"**_

**"Standing right next to Eggman right now. Where are you?" Sonic replied.**

_**"Still waiting for Charmy. I wonder where he is? We may have to leave without him."**_

**"He's already here."**

_**"What? Let me talk to him."**_

**Sonic handed Charmy his walkie talkie. "You heard him. He wants to talk to you."**

**Charmy took the walkie talkie. "Hi, Mighty."**

**Mighty sighed. _"Charmy? Why didn't you call to let us know that you were going on ahead without us?"_**

**Charmy shrugged. "I had to ask Eggman a question."**

_**"...You had to ask him a question?"**_

**"Yeah..."**

_**"About what? And why Eggman? He's too stupid to be an idiot!"**_

**Eggman snatched the walkie talkie out of Charmy's hand. "At least I have a brain!"**

**Mighty rolled his eyes. _"At least I'm smart enough to come up with good remarks..."_**

**Eggman was ready to throw the walkie talkie on the ground.**

**Sonic took the walkie talkie from Eggman before he could, though. "I'll see you in a few minutes, Mighty. Don't even bother coming." Sonic hung up. He turned to Charmy and Cream. "Okay, now what were you two doing?"**

**"We were planning on having a karaoke night." Charmy smiled.**

**Sonic raised an eyebrow. "A karaoke night?"**

**"Yep." Charmy flew up in the air with excitment.**

**"So, what does having a karaoke night have to do with Eggman?"**

**"We were going to ask him to join us."**

**"Join you?" Eggman echoed. "Now why on earth would I do something stupid like that?"**

**Charmy flew in his face. "Because if you don't, we'll all be very very sad!"**

**"Um, no we won't..." Sonic said.**

**"Sorry, we're late," Knuckles came up with Tails. "Tails's plane broke down."**

**"You had to take a plane to get here?" Charmy asked.**

**"No, but I wanted to try it out," Tails explained. "Apparently, there are still a few bugs that I have to fix."**

**Charmy shook his head then turned back to Eggman. "Follow me," he turned to Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, and Cream. "You guys follow me, too."**

**"Where are we going?" Knuckles asked.**

**"He wants to have a karaoke night." Sonic explained.**

**"A karaoke night...? What?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Why do I have to follow?" Eggman complained.**

**"You don't have to. No one wants you around." Sonic pushed Eggman to the ground.**

**Eggman rolled over. "I can't get up!"**

**Charmy flew over and pushed Eggman up with all his might. "Sonic, play nice!" he flew ahead once Eggman was on his feet again.**

**Sonic gave Charmy a weird look. "Who said I was playing?"**

**"I want all of you to follow me." Charmy ignored Sonic's response.**

**"Where are we going?" Cream whispered.**

**"Home. We're going to go tell everyone that we're having a karaoke night and then we'll start." Charmy replied.**

**"I don't think anyone wants to have a karaoke night, though."**

**"Don't worry. Once I finish talking to them, they'll all be begging to start singing first."**

**Cream still doubted him,but said nothing.**

* * *

**"You want to what?" Mighty asked surprised.**

**"Have a karaoke night. I think it will be fun." Charmy explained as he saw all of the depressed faces. "Why don't you want to do it?"**

**"Because it's stupid." Vector spoke.**

**"It is not. It'll be fun." charmy tried to sound convincing.**

**"I doubt it." Espio replied.**

**"I agree. Besides, what's Eggman doing here?" Amy had her hammer out and ready in case Eggman decided to do anything stupid.**

**"Eggman's going to have the karaoke night with us." Charmy explained.**

**"This man is going to sing?" Amy asked disbelieving. "He can't even walk straight!"**

**"Hey!" Eggman stood up to protest.**

**"Watch it, Buddy, or you'll be all the way in China when I'm through with you!" Amy raised her hammer.**

**Eggman sat down.**

**Sonic took Amy's hammer. "Um, I think I'll hold onto this for a little while..."**

**Amy glared at him. "If you don't give that back, I'm gonna kick you right up your--"**

**"ANYWAY!" Charmy yelled over Amy's voice. "Why can't we at least try it? Besides, I think it'll be fun to hear Eggman sing two different songs."**

**"Two songs? Why am I the one who has to sing two songs?" Eggman asked.**

**"Because there isn't enough people to sing duets with each other. Someone had to sing two solos and I figured it would have to be you because no one wants to be paired up with you in a duet." Charmy explained.**

**Eggman sat down again. "Thanks, a lot..."**

**"Okay," Charmy looked at everyone again. "Whoever wants to have a karaoke night, raise your hand." Charmy rose his hand.**

**Cream and Tails rose their hands.**

**Charmy put his hand down. "Please? Then we can all fight Eggman for fun."**

**"What?" Eggman asked.**

**Everyone put up their hands.**

**"Excellent." Charmy smiled.**

**"Oh, no, no, no! Please do not tell me that you all had a meeting without me?" Rouge Stood in the back of the crowd.**

**"We weren't having a meeting. We were deciding if we wanted to do a karaoke night or not." Knuckles explained with a glare.**

**"Why must you be so mean to me, Knuckles?" Rouge asked with a sad expression. "You only know that if your mean to me, I'll be mean right back," she smiled. "And I'll win, too."**

**Knuckles turned his hand into a fist.**

**"Rouge, do you want to have a karaoke night with us?" Charmy asked.**

**"I have nothing better to do." she shrugged.**

**"I do." Shadow started leaving.**

**Rouge stared at him. "Where did you come from?"**

**"I came in a little bit after you. I'm not having a stupid karaoke night. I'll see you all later." Shadow turned around and opened the door.**

**Rouge shut it. "Please, Shadow? It'll be more fun with you."**

**"Wait, whoever wants to have a karaoke night, raise your hand." Charmy rose his hand.**

**Everyone else rose their hands except Knuckles, Shadow, and Eggman.**

**"You rose your hand before, Knuckles. Why did you change your mind?" Charmy asked.**

**"I didn't change my mind. Rouge did." Knuckles pointed her.**

**"Oh, sure! Blame everything on the bat!" Rouge glared at him.**

**"Alright, everyone including Knuckles is in. So, that means 10 out of 12 are in. And that means that 10 people want a karaoke night and 2 people don't want a karaoke night. 10 beats 2. We're having a karaoke night!" Charmy anounced.**

**"Wait a minute! That's not fair!" Eggman stood up.**

**Amy snatched her hammer from Sonic. "What did I say?"**

**Eggman gave her a glare and sat down.**

**"I have to hide this from you," Sonic tried taking it again but Amy kicked him. "Oops. Ow. Ignore me." Sonic hopped away.**

**Charmy flew up in the sir so everyone could hear and see him. "Eggman is going to sing the first and last song! Get up here, Eggman."**

**"No! I refuse." Eggman pouted.**

**Shadow dragged him out of his chair and pushed him on stage. "They'll probably force me to do it. So, if I have to do it, you have to do it, too."**

**"But I don't want to." Eggman complained.**

**"You can sing a song that will inspire everyone else to come up here and sing." Charmy put on a song for Eggman.**

**"Notice," Cream went up to him. "You said that they would all be begging to be the first ones to sing. Yet, they all begged that you would shut up."**

**"Yeah, well you live, you learn, that's life." Charmy smiled.**

**Eggman heard the opening of the song. "Oh, crud..."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Eggman looked around. "I really don't want to do this..."**

**"Suck it up!" Knuckles yelled.**

**"Shut up! You don't have to sing two different songs." Eggman remarked.**

**"It's playing..." Charmy reminded Eggman to start singing.**

**_mmm mmm mmm oh yeah_**

Everybody is somebody  
Everyone is special, ya know  
So different and  
So unique and individual  
You know it, now show it  
Be what you feel  
In your heart  
Believe it  
You're perfect  
Just the way you are

**"Ha! Ha! You get a girl song!" Knuckles laughed.**

**"What is this?" Eggman asked.**

**"Just sing it and you'll find out." Charmy ordered.**

**_You've just gotta be you  
And nobody else  
You're the original  
And you do it so well  
You're the star  
It's your world  
Everything that you do  
So remember to be yourself  
Cause you've gotta be you_**

**"I still don't get it." Eggman stated.**

**Charmy sighed. "The song is called BYou. Now sing it."**

**"I don't know the tune!"**

**"If you stop talking, you'll hear it."**

**_You're brave and courageous  
You got the power inside  
You're ready  
Strong enough for anything  
At any time  
You know you, just be true  
You got a style all your own  
Don't be shy  
It's time to  
Let yourself show!_**

**"I must be dreaming," Rouge said. "I don't think I've ever wanted or even thought of seeing Eggman trying to sing a song."**

**"Well, there's a first time for everything, right?" Shadow replied.**

**"Except Knuckles winning." Rouge smiled at Knuckles again.**

**"Lay off!" Knuckles glared at her.**

**_You've just gotta be you  
And nobody else  
You're the original  
And you do it so well  
You're the star  
It's your world  
Everything that you do  
So remember to be yourself  
Cause you've gotta be you_**

**"Sonic?" Tails asked.**

**"Yeah?" Sonic stared at Eggman with a weird face.**

**"Why do we have to do this? I thought we were supposed to battling Eggman."**

**"Me too, but this was all Charmy's idea. Your going to have to go ask him about it."**

**_You've just gotta be you  
And nobody else  
You're the original  
And you do it so well  
You're the star  
It's your world  
Everything that you do  
So remember to be yourself  
Cause you've gotta be you_**

When you know who you are  
Nothing seems too hard  
Oh and nothing can stand  
In your way  
You're bold and beautiful  
Let the whole world know  
Let everyone know your name

**"Go, Eggman! You look hot!" Rouge teased.**

**Eggman stopped singing. "I am not going on any further!"**

**_Yeah yeah yeah oh  
Yeah yeah yeah Got to be you_**

You just gotta be you  
And nobody else  
You're the original  
And you do it so well  
You're the star  
It's your world  
Everything that you do  
So remember to be yourself  
Cause you gotta be you

**"Eggman, the song's playing." Charmy said.**

**"I know it's playing. I'm not stupid." Eggman replied.**

**"Had me convinced." Amy whispered to Vector.**

**Vector nodded.**

**_You just gotta be you  
And nobody else  
You're the original  
And you do it so well  
You're the star  
It's your world  
Everything that you do  
So remember to be yourself  
Cause you gotta be you_**

mmm mmm mmm oh yeah

**"Great! You've wasted your time and now the song is over." Charmy tapped his foot.**

**"Oh, boo hoo." Eggman got off of the stage.**

**"Who do you want to go next?" Charmy asked.**

**"Knuckles." Eggman didn't hesitate or even think about it.**

**"Okay, Knuckles," Charmy anounced. "Your next."**

**"ME? I'm next? Why am I the one who has to go next?" Knuckles asked.**

**"Because Eggman chose you, Sweetie. Now get up there." Rouge pushed him.**

**"If you call me Sweetie one more time..." Knuckles walked up to here.**

**"It's not right to hit a girl..." Rouge smiled and sang.**

**Knuckles glared at her trying to control himself.**

**"Come on, Knuckles! Get up there!" Sonic laughed.**

**"I'll get you next!" Knuckles turned to Sonic.**

**"Alright, that's enough. Let's go. Your singing wether you like it or not. Get up on that stage." Rouge started pushing him again.**

**"Get off of me!" Knuckles was practically thrown up on the stage.**

**"Are you ready, Knuckles?" Charmy asked.**

**"What do you think?" Knuckles yelled.**

**"Okay. Your ready." Charmy smiled and hit the play button.**

**"No!" Knuckles buried his face in his hands.**

**_The sun was rising in the sky just like the day before  
Just another normal day not knowing what's in store  
Naturally you found a way to creep into my mind  
You're whispering, I'm listening  
How'd you get inside_**

**"Kunckles, come on! Sing. Please? Or dance or do something at least." Mighty pleaded.**

**"Okay fine," Knuckles started sarcastically. "I'll swear at Charmy and then for an encore, I'll beat Rouge up."**

**_Listen up, I've heard about enough  
That's right, I've turned my life life around  
Never, oh no, never again  
Will I fall for your shemes  
Will I fall for your plan  
Never, oh no, I won't give in  
This game's gotta end  
'Cause I'm not turning back  
Never again_**

**"I thought this song suited you because your always giving into Eggman." Charmy smiled like it was no big deal.**

**"Am not!" Knuckles defended himself.**

_**I was not a stranger to the lies that you had told  
I have been in danger of desires taking over  
Everything that I believe and all I know is true  
Hypnotized, compromised, all because of you**_

**_Listen up, I've heard about enough  
That's right, I've turned my life life around  
Never, oh no, never again  
Will I fall for your shemes  
Will I fall for your plan  
Never, oh no, I won't give in  
This game's gotta end  
'Cause I'm not turning back  
Never again_**

**"You are, too." Espio replied.**

**"I am not!" Knuckles glared at Espio.**

**"Eggman gets you every time." Vector said.**

**"No, he doesn't!" Knuckles yelled.**

_**Listen up, I've heard about enough  
Sick of the lies you told me  
Don't you know I've turned my life around  
**_

**_Never want to see your face  
Sick of being in this place  
Why can't I just live without you on my mind  
You were mesmerizing, I thought  
Now I see through all the lies i bought_**

**Knuckles looked at Amy. "I never give in to Eggman, right?"**

**Amy gave him a face like he was an idiot. "Yeah, you do."**

**_Listen up, I've heard about enough  
That's right, I've turned my life life around  
Never, oh no, never again  
Will I fall for your shemes  
Will I fall for your plan  
Never, oh no, I won't give in  
This game's gotta end  
'Cause I'm not turning back  
Never again_**

**Knuckles' jaw dropped. "Tails?"**

**Tails sat back in his seat. "I'd prefer not to get involved with this, okay?"**

**_Never, oh no, never again  
Will I fall for your shemes  
Will I fall for your plan  
Never, oh no, I won't give in  
This game's gotta end  
'Cause I'm not turning back  
Never again_**

**"Your done," Charmy called over to Knuckles then muttered to himself, "Even though you didn't sing for the second half of the song."**

**Knuckles jumped off of the stage and tried to stay away from Rouge as much as possible.**

**"Who's next?" Charmy asked.**

**Rouge started walking over to Knuckles with a smirk.**

**"Rouge." Knuckles replied just to get Rouge away from him for a few minutes.**

**"Me? Knuckles, I'm flattered." Rouge hugged him.**

**"Get off of me!" Knuckles pushed her ont he stage. "God..."**

**"Are you ready, Rouge?" Charmy asked.**

**Rouge nodded. "I want to sing! And I'm going to actually sing and sing beautifully unlike the fat guy and the short guy."**

**"I'm not short!" Knuckles protested." Your about the same height as me."**

**"And I'm not fat." Eggman stood up.**

**Amy pushed Eggman back in his seat. "Sit down before you hurt yourself."**

**_Back on the road again  
Feeling kinda lonely  
And looking for the right guy  
To be mine_**

Friends say I'm crazy cause  
Easily I fall in love  
You gotta do it different J  
This time

**Rouge started dancing around the stage wildly like she didn't care who was watching.**

**"She at least gets into it. I like it." Charmy said.**

**"Either that or she just wants to show off in front of Knuckles." Cream stated.**

**"Probably."**

**_Maybe we'll meet at a bar  
He'll drive a funky car  
Maybe we'll meet at a club  
And fall so deeply in love  
He'll tell me I'm the on  
And we'll have so much fun  
I'll be the girl of his dreams maybe_**

Alright maybe gonna find him today  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on  
Alright baby come in  
Pass my way  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on

I E YI

**"She's actually pretty good, Knuckles." Vector whispered.**

**"Why are you talking to me?" Knuckles asked. "Especially about her?"**

**_I spoil them when I'm in love  
Given them what they dream of  
Sometimes it's not a good thing  
But I'm blind_**

I love hard with everything  
Giving my all  
More than they  
I'll take my friends' advice this time  
I'll do it differently

**"Because you like her." Vector smiled.**

**Knuckles slowly turned to face Vector and glared at him.**

**Vector stopped smiling. "I'll shut up now."**

**_Maybe we'll meet at a bar  
He'll drive a funky car  
Maybe we'll meet at a club  
And fall so deeply in love  
He'll tell me I'm the on  
And we'll have so much fun  
I'll be the girl of his dreams maybe_**

Alright maybe gonna find him today  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on  
Alright baby come in  
Pass my way  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on

I E YI

**"Why are you so quiet, Shadow?" Sonic asked.**

**"Why doyou want to know?" Shadow replied.**

**"Because you feel lonely."**

**"No, I don't. I feel that when I walked in here was a mistake."**

**_My my  
Looking for a guy guy  
I don't want him too shy  
But he's gotta have the qualities  
That I like in a man  
Strong, smart, affectionate  
He's gotta be all for me  
And I'll be too  
You see happily_**

**"Aw, Shadow. Now your making me feel sad." Sonic pouted.**

**"If your sad," Shaodw rolled his eyes. "Then go cry and wonder if I care or not."**

**_Maybe we'll meet at a bar  
He'll drive a funky car  
Maybe we'll meet at a club  
And fall so deeply in love  
He'll tell me I'm the on  
And we'll have so much fun  
I'll be the girl of his dreams maybe_**

Alright maybe gonna find him today  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on  
Alright baby come in  
Pass my way  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
Yeah baby come on

I E YI


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**"Okay, Rouge," Charmy said. "Your all set. Who do you want to go next?"**

**"Hm..." Rouge looked around. "I'd pick Knuckles, but he already went..."**

**"Just pick someone, woman!" Vector yelled.**

**Rouge glared at him to shut up. "Amy can go."**

**Amy smiled. "Alright!" she jumped on stage.**

**"Ready?" Charmy asked.**

**"Hey, Knuckles!" Rouge sat down next to Knuckles.**

**"Get away from me!" Knuckles yelled.**

**"I'm ready." Amy nodded.**

**_Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,  
People getting down, thats right, from am to pm.  
Everybody lookin like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,  
All of yall bumpin this in your cars, from am to pm_**

Everybody wanna get down when you hear the sound and you bump the beat.  
Three sixty-five days a year, twenty-four a day, seven days a week.  
Now when youre driving in your four by four and you turn this up on your stereo,  
Whether day or night, non-stop youll play, and you know you still want more.

**"Amy's actually pretty good." Tails whispered to Sonic.**

**"I'd never imagen here singing like this." Sonic replied.**

**_So find a honey thats standing on the wall, all the girls get the guys on the floor.  
From the front to the back lets go, hear this. woo!_**

Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,  
People getting down, thats right, from am to pm.  
Everybody lookin like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,  
All of yall bumpin this in your cars, from am to pm

Ooooooh, yeah

**"This is so stupid..." Shadow banged his head on the wall.**

**"Shh!" Eggman put his finger over his mouth.**

**Shadow stared at Eggman once he started smiling at Amy. "Wow..."**

**_Everybody in the club cmon keep bobbin your head now to this song.  
You got the beats and breaks and your body shake, and were doin it all night long.  
Any time or place, any place or time, no we dont need no sleep.  
Three sixty-five days a year, twenty-four a day, seven days a week._**

So find a honey thats standing on the wall, all the girls get the guys on the floor.  
From the front to the back lets go, hear this. woo!

Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,  
People getting down, thats right, from am to pm.  
Everybody lookin like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,  
All of yall bumpin this in your cars, from am to pm

**"Can I go home now?" Mighty asked.**

**"Take me with you." Espio stood up.**

**Vector pulled him back down. "Stay."**

_**So find a honey thats standing on the wall, all the girls get the guys on the floor.  
From the front to the back lets go, hear this. woo!**_

Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,  
People getting down, thats right, from am to pm.  
Everybody lookin like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,  
All of yall bumpin this in your cars, from am to pm

So find a honey thats standing on the wall, all the girls get the guys on the floor.  
From the front to the back lets go, hear this. woo!

Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,  
People getting down, thats right, from am to pm.  
Everybody lookin like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,  
All of yall bumpin this in your cars, from am to pm

**_Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night,  
People getting down, thats right, from am to pm.  
Everybody lookin like stars, all the chicks and the fellas in the bars,  
All of yall bumpin this in your cars, from am to pm_**

**"Why stay? I'm ready to hang myself." Espio replied.**

**"Amy, your done. Who's next?" Charmy asked.**

**"Can't I go again?" Amy answered.**

**"No. Eggman's going twice."**

**"I don't mind if she wants tosing my song." Eggman defended Amy.**

**"Thanks, Eggman, but I have a perfect song for you picked out," Charmy smiled. "A song that I want to here you sing."**

**Amy sighed. "Fine, be that way, Charmy! See if I care." she sat down and clutched her hammer close to her.**

**"Like I asked before, who's next?" Charmy asked Amy.**

**"Cream." Amy replied refusing to look at him.**

**"Okay, Cream. Go ahead." Charmy started picking out a song for her.**

**"Me?" Cream asked.**

**"It'll be fun. Go ahead." Charmy assured her.**

**"O-Okay..." Cream walked on the stage.**

**_I kissed a boy for the very first time  
Can't explain this feeling going out of my mind  
I kissed a boy and it made me feel fine  
I'll remember this moment until the end of time  
I kissed a boy, yeah yeah  
I kissed a boy, yeah yeah_**

**"I kissed a boy? This isn't Cream at all..." Vector shook his head.**

**"Exactly. I'll be leaving now." Espio stood up again.**

**"Sit down! I'm not going to tell you again." Vector pulled him back again.**

**_Always on the road all of the time  
Can't seem to get that kiss out of my mind  
Can't wait to get home to be with him soon  
Walk him home from school like we used to do  
Gotta tell someone about it  
Gotta raise my voice and shout it  
Time for me to celebrate and share it with the world_**

I kissed a boy for the very first time  
Can't explain this feeling going out of my mind  
I kissed a boy and it made me feel fine  
I'll remember this moment until the end of time  
I kissed a boy, yeah yeah  
I kissed a boy, yeah yeah

**Rouge kissed Knuckles on the cheek.**

**"Ack!" Knuckles fell out of his seat.**

**Rouge stood up smiling with her arms waving in the air. "I KISSED A BOY, TOO!"**

**_From the first time that i saw u, u had my heart (u had my heart)  
I was totally mesmerized rite from the start (rite from the start)  
Can't begin to tell u how you changed my life  
All i do is think about you day and nite  
Gotta tell someone about it  
Gotta raise my voice and shout it  
Time for me to celebrate and share it w/ the world_**

I kissed a boy for the very first time (very first time)  
Can't explain this feeling going out of my mind  
I kissed a boy and it made me feel fine  
I'll remember this moment until the end of time

**Cream continued singing trying so hard not to laugh at the look on Knuckles' face.**

**_All i do is talk about you  
Every night i dream about you  
U and me together babe  
I want you for my boy  
All i wanna hear u say is u will b my boy sumday  
The moment that i kissed you boy  
I had to tell the world_**

I kissed a boy for the very first time  
Can't explain this feeling going out of my mind  
I kissed a boy and it made me feel fine  
I'll remember this moment until the end of time  
I kissed a boy, yeah yeah  
I kissed a boy, yeah yeah  
I kissed a boy, yeah yeah

**"Alright, Cream, that's it." Charmy said.**

**Cream jumped off of the stage.**

**"Who do you want to be next?" he asked when Cream walked back over to him.**

**"Um, Tails." she finaled after she scanned the room.**

**Tails got out of his seat amd went on stage.**

**"Okay, Tails, ready?" Charmy asked.**

**Tails nodded.**

**_I remember the day we met  
Almost like a fairy tale  
Kinda like Romeo and Juliet  
I never gonna forget  
Now my knees went weak   
When you said "hi"  
And then you held my hand  
And look me in the eye  
I almost died, deep inside _**

**Knuckles jumped in Tails' seat.**

**"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.**

**"Get me away from her!" Knuckles hid behind the chair.**

**_There's so much love  
That I don't understand  
That I never learned myself  
I wanna do what you want me to do  
I want you and no one else  
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me how)  
Tell me how to love you, baby girl  
I want you to tell me how (how)  
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me)_**

**"Where did Knuckles go? Did you see him?" Rouge asked Mighty.**

**"No." Mighy replied.**

**_I heard about how wonderful love can be  
But in my mind I never could have dreamed  
Such a fantasy  
Maybe it's destiny  
I share myself with you in a special way  
I'm not a little boy  
I never gonna leave you  
And I'm gonna say  
That everything is okay_**

**"I think she's on crack..." Knuckles whispered to Sonic.**

**_There's so much love  
That I don't understand  
That I never learned myself  
I wanna do what you want me to do  
I want you and no one else  
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me how)  
Tell me how to love you, baby girl  
I want you to tell me how (how)  
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me)_**

**Sonic gave Knuckles a weird look.**

**"Here she comes," Knuckles tried hiding more. "Whatever she says, you don't know I'm here."**

**_Tell me how to make you smile (tell me)  
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me how)  
Tell me how to love you, baby girl  
I want you to tell me how (how)_**

**"Sonic?" Rouge walked over.**

**"Under the chair." Sonic continued to watch Tails sing.**

**Rouge looked under the chair. "There you are!" she smiled.**

**Knuckles got dragged away by Rouge. "I'll kill you!" he called to Sonic.**

**Sonic smiled but still watched Tails. "I should have brought my video camera."**

**_Tell me how to make you smile (tell me)  
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me)  
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me)  
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me)   
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me)  
Tell me how to make you smile._**

**"Your done, Tails," Charmy looked at him. "Who's next?"**

**Cosmo walked in.**

**"Vec--Cosmo?"**

**"Tails?" Cosmo looked at Tails.**

**Tails flew over to her. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I came to say hi to you. But I see that your busy. I'll come back later."**

**"No, it's fine. We're just having a karaoke night. You can join us."**

**"A karaoke night?" Cosmo echoed.**

**"That's what everyone said," Tails took her by the hand and led her on stage. "Charmy?"**

**"Cosmo's next?" Charmy guessed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**"Are you ready for this, Cosmo?" Charmy asked.**

**"Um, sure?" she did not expect this to happen when she went to give Tails a visit.**

**_(Betcha never...never ever...  
Betcha never, never ever)_**

Don't tell me that you don't like anythign about me I seen it in your eyes that look You think that I don't notice Don't hide what you feel inside Baby, I can feel the same Whatcha do is up to you So maybe you should try again Or maybe you just fade away

**Mighty poked Espio.**

**"What?" Espio asked.**

**Mighty pointed to Vector. "He's not looking."**

**Espio turned to Vector then back to Mighty. "Let's go."**

**_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far  
Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never you'd touch my heart  
Betcha never betcha never  
Betcha never thought I'd surrender  
Betcha never thought you'd ever get with me I betcha never thought about it_**

(Betcha never, never ever  
No, no, noo  
Betcha never thought about it)

**Espio and Mighty stood up in the chairs and started making their way for the exit.**

**"Hey! Down in front!" Shadow yelled.**

**Vector turned and saw Mighty and Espio gone. "Mighty! Espio!"**

**_Don't you be afraid to try  
Cause you don't even know me  
Why catch you in between the lines?  
You know how it should be  
Don't hide what you feel inside  
Maybe I can feel the same  
Whatcha do, it's up to you  
So maybe you try again  
Or maybe you just fade away_**

**"Run!" Espio whispered to Mighty.**

**Vector cut them off. "I said sit down. Don't you want to have any fun?"**

**Mighty glared at Shadow. "Thanks."**

**_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far  
Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never you'd touch my heart  
Betcha never betcha never  
Betcha never thought I'd surrender  
Betcha never thought you'd ever get with me I betcha never thought about it_**

(Betcha never, ever never  
I betcha never, betcha never thought about it Betcha never, ever never I betcha never, betcha never thought about it)

**"I have to stay here and watch it and sing, that means that you two have to stay here and watch it and sing." Shadow smiled.**

**"You could have escaped with us, you know." Espio said as he passed him and he and Mighty sat down again.**

_**Maybe you should try again  
Or just fade awaaayyy...**_

Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far  
Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never you'd touch my heart  
Betcha never betcha never  
Betcha never thought I'd surrender  
Betcha never thought you'd ever get with me I betcha never thought about it

**_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far  
Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never you'd touch my heart  
Betcha never betcha never  
Betcha never thought I'd surrender  
Betcha never thought you'd ever get with me I betcha never thought about it_**

**"That's it, Cosmo." Charmy said. "Choose who you want to go next.**

**"Well, Charmy, don't you want to go?" Cosmo asked.**

**"Yeah, I want to go," Charmy smiled. "Cream, can you do this for me? All you have to do it press the play button and when it ends, press stop."**

**"Okay." Cream nodded.**

**Charmy flew on the stage. "Before I start singing," Charmy cast a glance at Mighty and Espio. "I would like it if everyone stay seated and," he looked at Shadow. "Not yell across the room. Okay, Cream. You can press play for me now. I'm all set."**

**_Everybody here is feeling your vibe  
eyes glued, hands up  
'cause you're doin it right  
Everybody gets their chance to shine  
So, dont be shy now_**

Did you know that everyone's a star?  
Big time, it dont matter who you are  
Flip the beat and we're switchin it up  
Yeah it's your time to...

**"I want to see Shadow sing." Tails said.**

**"I want to see Espio and Mighty sing." Sonic replied.**

**_Get your get your...  
Get your shine on  
Get your get your...  
get your shine on  
Get your get your...  
get your shine on  
Too hot.. too hot  
Get your get your...  
get your shine on  
Get your get your...  
get your shine on  
Get your get your...  
get your shine on  
Dont stop Dont stop..._**

**"I wonder who's going to sing next?" Tails asked.**

**"I hope it's Mighty or Espio." Sonic laughed.**

**"You enjoy their pain too much."**

**_What you doin up agaisnt the wall?  
You know you wanna dance  
Or you wouldnt be here at all  
Everybody's got it goin on and on and on  
It's on tonight, yeah_**

Show a little...  
You know I like it when you...  
Everybody wanna...

Get your get your...  
Get your shine on  
Get your get your...  
get your shine on  
Get your get your...  
get your shine on  
Too hot.. too hot  
Get your get your...  
get your shine on  
Get your get your...  
get your shine on  
Get your get your...  
get your shine on  
Dont stop Dont stop...

**Tails thought for a moment again. "I wonder what Eggman is going to sing? I hope Charmy chose a nice closing song."**

**Sonic smiled. "That's another thing I can't wait for."**

**_Everybody  
It's time to party  
Time to show what you can do._**

Everyone should  
It makes you feel good  
You can... you will... you know...  
You've got the moves  
Oh, c'mon

Get your get your...  
Get your shine on  
Get your get your...  
get your shine on  
Get your get your...  
get your shine on  
Too hot.. too hot  
Get your get your...  
get your shine on  
Get your get your...  
get your shine on  
Get your get your...  
get your shine on  
Dont stop Dont stop...

**"Your done, Charmy." Cream smiled.**

**"Thanks," Charmy flew over to Cream. "Sonic, your next!"**

**"Finally! I get the spotlight!" Sonic raced onto the stage.**

**"And is probably going to blow up from thinking too hard about who should go next. Espio or Mighty?" Tails muttered to himself.**

**Charmy blinked and Sonic was on the stage. "Are you--"**

**"I've been ready this whole karaoke night!" Sonic jumped up and down.**

_**If I were you I'd be taking it easy**_

_**Kick back and relax for a little while**_

_**We'll all still be here tomorrow**_

_**Take time just to act like a little child**_

_**No matter what the world has in store for us**_

_**You got the ring that better get off of us**_

_**Reach out for a comfortable chair**_

_**Rejoice and throw your arms in the air**_

**Sonic started dancing like Rouge did.**

**Knuckles got a glance at him. "I don't know him..."**

_**Cause it's a good life so why y'all trippin'**_

_**The good life slippin' away **_

_**It's a good life so why y'all trippin'**_

_**The good life slippin' away **_

_**It's a good life so why y'all trippin'**_

_**The good life slippin' away **_

_**If you're boss is giving you pressure**_

_**Let go, take a breather in the park**_

_**You've got to find out what's your pleasure**_

_**In time you'll be singing like a lark**_

_**Pretty soon your sorry will chime for all**_

_**Somebody will heed your call**_

_**Reach out for a comfortable chair**_

_**Rejoice, throw your arms in the air**_

**"Knuckles?" Eggman asked.**

**"What do you want?" Knuckles turned around.**

**"Where's Rouge?"**

**"Who cares?"**

**"I thought you two were on a date here?" Eggman got confused.**

**"...A--A what?" Knuckles rubbed his head.**

_**Cause it's a good life so why y'all trippin'**_

_**The good life slippin' away **_

_**It's a good life so why y'all trippin'**_

_**The good life slippin' away **_

_**It's a good life so why y'all trippin'**_

_**The good life slippin' away**_

_**Trade in some misery for some tender loving care**_

_**Cast aside those cloudy days fuses are all to bear**_

_**Make up your mind get a whole new lease on life**_

_**Reach out for a comfortable chair**_

_**Rejoice throw your hands in the air**_

**"That's what she told me, anyway." Eggman stated.**

**"She told you that we were on a date?" Knuckles repeated.**

**"Okay, it's clear to me now that I should stay out of this and keep my mouth shut." Eggman squeezed his mouth shut.**

_**Reach out for a comfortable chair**_

_**Rejoice throw your hands in the air**_

_**Cause it's a good life so why y'all trippin'**_

_**The good life slippin' away **_

_**It's a good life so why y'all trippin'**_

_**The good life slippin' away **_

_**It's a good life so why y'all trippin'**_

_**The good life slippin' away**_

**Charmy hit the stop button. "Sonic, your--"**

**"MAN! That was a blast!" Sonic laughed and fell to the floor.**

**Charmy stared at him dazed. He looked to Tails. "No one put out any drinks, right?"**

**"Not that I know of." Tails replied.**

**"I think someone did." Knuckles yelled.**

**"Who?" Charmy asked.**

**"I have no idea, but Rouge thnks we're on a date!" Knuckles blurted.**

**Charmy shrugged. "I can't help it if she's in love with you."**

**"She is not in love with me!" Knuckles stomped his feet on the ground.**

**"Where did she go, anyway?" Tails asked.**

**"Does it matter? She's away from me, that's all I care about." Knuckles folded his arms against his chest.**

**"Okay..." Charmy turned to Sonic to get away from that crazy conversasion. "Sonic, who do you want to go next?"**

**"Well, I was debating on Espio and Mighty, and finall decided on Shadow." Sonic replied and sat down.**

**"Shadow?" Tails asked. "I thought yo said you wanted Espio or Mighty to sing?"**

**"They will eventually," Sonic smiled. "You wanted to see Shadow sing."**

**Tails said nothing and smiled a thanks.**

**"Shadow?" Charmy asked.**

**"What?" Shadow asked.**

**"Your turn."**

**"Get someone else to fill in for me."**

**"No, you have to sing." Vector stood up.**

**"Who made you boss of this thing?" Shadow asked.**

**"Since I've been bothering Espio and Mighty to stay in their seats." Vector replied.**

**"Actually, I'm in charge of this and then Cream is next in line." Charmy explained.**

**"Who cares?" Knuckles yelled. "Shadow just go up there and sing. I sung. Espio and Mighty are going to have to sing soon. Just do it and then only a few more people and then we can all get out of this place."**

**Shadow sighed. "I'll stand on the stage, but I'm not singing anything." Shadow walked up on the stage.**

**Charmy rolled his eyes and hit the play button.**

**_I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon_**

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

**"Come on, Shadow! Sing!" Rouge yelled.**

**"Where did she come from?" Espio asked.**

**"Where did she go?" Mighty replied.**

**_I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_**

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

**Shadow glared at Rouge.**

**"Where did you go?" Eggman asked.**

**"I went out for a walk." Rouge replied.**

**"Are you still drunk?" Knuckles backed away.**

**"When was I drunk?" Rouge raised an eyebrow at him.**

**_You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground_**

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!

**"You kissed me and you told Eggman that you and I were on a date right now." Knuckles explained.**

**"Oh, that. I just did that bug you." Rouge answered.**

**"...You...?"**

**_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite_**

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!

**"If you ever think that I'm in love with you, I'll kill you!" Rouge glared at Knuckles.**

**Knuckles smiled. "I am so glad to hear that."**

**"Who's next, Shadow? You have Vector, Espio and Mighty left. Who's it going to be?" Charmy asked.**

**"I don't care." Shadow walked off of the stage.**

**Charmy sighed. "Espio!"**

**"What? No! Why me?" Espio asked.**

**"Because "E" comes before "M" and "V" in the alphabet. Get on the stage."**

**"Have fun, "E." " Mighty laughed.**

**"Laugh all you want...I'm picking you to be next." Espio smiled at his great remark.**

**"Doesn't matter to me. You'll be making a fool of yourself before me." Mighty smiled right back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**_Some love is just a lie of the heart  
The cold remains of what began with a passionate start  
And they may not want it to end  
But it will it's just a question of when  
I've lived long enough to have learned  
The closer you get to the fire the more you get burned  
But that won't happen to us  
Because it's always been a matter of trust_**

**"Oh! I love the Beatles." Sonic smiled.**

**"This isn't by the Beatles..." Tails said.**

**_I know you're an emotional girl  
It took a lot for you to not lose your faith in this world  
I can't offer you proof  
But you're going to face a moment of truth  
It's hard when you're always afraid  
You just recover when another belief is betrayed  
So break my heart of you must  
It's a matter of trust_**

**"He looks so funny up there!" Mighty laughed.**

**"So will you." Vector smiled.**

**Mighty slid down in his chair.**

**_You can't go the distance  
With too much resistance  
I know you have doubts  
But for God's sake don't shut me out_**

This time you've got nothing to lose  
You can take it, you can leave it  
Whatever you choose  
I won't hold back anything  
And I'll walk a way a fool or a king  
Some love is just a lie of the mind  
It's make believe until its only a matter of time  
And some might have learned to adjust  
But then it never was a matter of trust

**"So, you don't like me, right?" Knuckles asked.**

**Rouge smiled at him. "Really, Knuckles, it sounds to me that you like me and you want me to liek you back."**

**"No, thanks!" Knuckles ran.**

**_I'm sure you're aware love  
We've both had our share of  
Believing too long  
When the whole situation was wrong_**

Some love is just a lie of the soul  
A constant battle for the ultimate state of control  
After you've heard lie upon lie  
There can hardly be a question of why  
Some love is just a lie of the heart  
The cold remains of what began with a passionate start  
But that can't happen to us  
Because it's always been a matter of trust

**"That's it, Espio," Charmy anounced. "Who--"**

**"Mighty." Espio replied without letting Charmy finish his question.**

**"...Okay. Mighty, it's your turn."**

**Mighty rolled his eyes and walked on the stage.**

**Espio smiled sweetly at him**

**"Honestly, your acting like a child." Mighty stated.**

**Espio stuck his tongue out at him. "Am not."**

**"Okay, Mighty, I'm going to turn on the song for you now." Charmy warned.**

**"Go ahead...I'm not singing." Mighty replied.**

**"Now, who's acting like the baby? I at least sung!" Espio smiled.**

**Mighty took a deep breath and said nothing.**

**_(Dirty pop)_**

Sick and tired of hearin' All these people talk about  
What's the deal with this pop life  
And when is it gonna fade out  
The thing you got to realize  
Is what we're doing is not a trend  
We got the gift of melody  
We gonna bring it 'til the end  
C'mon now

**"This isn't by the Beatles, right?" Sonic asked.**

**"You say you like the Beatles, but do you even know the Beatles?" Tails replied.**

**_It doesn't matter  
'Bout the car I drive  
Or what I wear around my neck  
All that matters  
Is that you recognize  
That it's just about respect  
It doesn't matter  
'Bout the clothes I wear and where I go and why  
All that matters  
Is that you get hyped  
And we'll do it to you every time  
C'mon now  
Do you ever wonder why   
This music gets you high  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when  
Your body starts to rock (your body starts to rock)  
It makes you can't stop (you can't stop)  
And the music's all you got (c'mon now)  
This must be  
(Pop)_**

**"I know the Beatles." Sonic said.**

**"Name a song they they've sung." Tails responded.**

**"The song Espio just sang."**

**"No. That was by Billy Joel."**

**_Dirty pop  
You can't stop  
I know you like this  
Dirty pop  
(This must be)_**

Now why you wanna try to classify  
The type of thing we do  
'Cause we're just try'na do what we like  
Can we say the same for you?  
Tired of feeling all around me animosity   
Just worry 'bout yours 'cause I'ma get mine  
Now people can't you see

**"Who's he?" Sonic made a puzzled face.**

**"Never mind." Tails shook his head.**

**_It doesn't matter  
'Bout the car I drive  
Or the ice around my neck  
All that matters  
Is that you recognize  
That it's just about respect  
It doesn't matter  
'Bout the clothes I wear and where I go and why  
All that matters  
Is that you get hyped  
And we'll do it to you every time  
C'mon_**

Do you ever wonder why  
This music gets you high  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when  
Your body starts to rock (your body starts to rock)  
It makes you can't stop (you can't stop)  
And the music's all you got (baby c'mon)  
This must be

**"Where'd Eggman go?" Rouge asked.**

**"How should I know?" Shadow replied.**

**"I was just asking." Rouge glared at him.**

**_Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Man, I'm tired of singing_**

Dirty, dirty, dirty (pop)  
Dirty pop  
Do you ever wonder wonder wonder

Do you ever wonder why (ever wonder why)  
This music gets you high (gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when  
Your body starts to rock (when your body starts to rock)  
It makes you can't stop (baby don't stop)  
And the music's all you got (c'mon now)  
This must be

**"Eggman?" Rouge walked around the whole room whispering out his name.**

**"Why are you looking for him, anyway?" Shadow asked.**

**"How should I know?" Rouge shot back at him and shrugged her shoulders.**

**"That makes no sense..." Shadow shook his head.**

**_Do you ever wonder why (ever wonder why)  
This music gets you high (this music gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when  
Your body starts to rock (your body starts to rock)  
It makes you can't stop  
And the music's all you've got  
This must be  
Pop, p-p-p-pop_**

**"Is it over?" Mighty asked.**

**"Yeah. Next time, though, do you mind singing just one verse?" Charmy answered.**

**"Yes." Mighty replied.**

**Charmy shook his head. "Vector, it's your turn."**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait, how come everyone got to pick who got to go next and I don't?" Mighty asked.**

**"Because everyone else besides me has already sung." Vector walked on the stage.**

**"No, no. Go sit down. I want to choose." Mighty pushed Vector off of the stage.**

**Vector shrugged his shoulders and sat down. He knew he was going to be the next one to sing, anyway.**

**"Okay," Mighty folded his arms. "Raise your hand if you haven't sung a song yet."**

**No one rose their hand except Vector.**

**Mighty looked around and finally decided. "Vector. Your next."**

**"Gee, thanks." Vector rolled his eyes and walked up on the stage.**

**"That was an odd moment." Eggman muttered.**

**"Where were you?" Rouge asked.**

**"Sitting right here."**

**"Oh. How come I didn't see you?"**

**"How should I know?" Eggman shrugged.**

**"Oh, my God! I asked a simple question! Why does everyone keep coming back to me with that?" Rouge put her hands on her hips and glared at Eggman for an answer.**

**"Um," Eggman looked around.**

**"Rouge?" Amy asked.**

**"What?" Rouge whipped aruond.**

**"You can beat him up later. Let's just finish this thing." Amy said.**

**"Expect to be beaten up later." Rouge pointed to Eggman and sat down.**

**"What did I even do?" Eggman whispered to Knuckles.**

**"How should I know?" Knuckles replied.**

**"Here's your song, Vector." Charmy hit the play button.**

**_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_**

**Sonic and nodded to himself. "Now, this is by--"**

**"Not the Beatles." Tails cut him off.**

**_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_**

**"What do the Beatles sing, then?" Sonic asked.**

**"Here Comes The Sun, and others." Tails replied.**

**"Oh...I got ya!" Sonic smiled.**

**"I bet you do..." Tails sighed.**

**_So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_**

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

**"Vector seems to be getting into this." Cream looked at Charmy.**

**"Some of them do. But others just don't care," Charmy smiled. "That's because they don't know the meaning of the word fun."**

**_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_**

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

**"Are you going to do duets?" Cream asked.**

**"Yes. I'm going to have them pick again. You'll see when it comes." Charmy answered.**

_**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold**_

**_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_**

**"Are they going to like it?" Cream seemed worried.**

**"Like I said, some people will get into it, and the others just don't know the meaning of the word fun." Charmy laughed.**

**_Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_**

**"Are we doing the duets after Vector sings?" Cream made a face when Vector started dancing.**

**"No. Eggman is going to sing another song. There's not enough pairs, and I figured Eggman could sing twosongs because I know that no one would want to be paired up with him." Charmy explained.**

**"So, Eggman's not in the duets? He's just singing two solos and everyone else is just singing one solo and then they'll sing a duet?"**

**"Yep."**

**_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_**

**"That'll do it, Vector." Charmy yelled so he would stop dancing.**

**Vector looked up at him. "Fine..."**

**"Eggman?" Charmy tried hard not to laugh.**

**Eggman stood up and walked on the stage. "I see that smirk on your face. Can't I pick my own song?"**

**"Nope." Charmy started laughing a bit.**

**"What song is he singing?" Sonic asked.**

**"You'll see in two seconds." Charmy was about tohit the play button.**

**"Is it by the Beatles?" Sonic smiled.**

**Charmy stared at Sonic. "...No..."**

**"You have to calm down..." Tails patted Sonic on the back.**

**"Anyway," Charmy looked up at Eggman. "Sing proud and loud." he hit the play button.**

_**Think of your fellow man  
Lend him a helping hand  
Put a little love in your heart  
**_

**_You see it's getting late  
Oh, please don't hesitate  
Put a little love in your heart_**

**"This isn't by the Beatles..." Sonic pouted.**

**_And the world will be a better place  
And the world will be a better place  
For you (for you)  
And me (and me)  
You just wait (just wait)  
And see yeah_**

**Tails rolled his eyes. "Knuckles?"**

**"What?" Knuckles leaned over to hear Tails whisper.**

**"Trade seats?"**

_**Another day goes by  
Still the children cry  
Put a little love in your heart  
**_

**_If you want the world to know  
We won't let hatred grow  
Put a little love in your heart_**

**"Not if you paied me." Knuckles replied.**

**_And the world (and the world) will be a better place  
And the world (all the world) will be a better place  
For you (for you)  
And me (and me)  
You just wait (just wait)  
And see, just wait and see_**

**Tails sighed. He looked around to see if anyone else wanted to trade seats with him.**

_**Take a good look around  
And if you're looking down  
Put a little love in your heart  
**_

**_I hope when you decide  
Kindness will be your guide  
Put a little love in your heart_**

**"I would never expect to see Eggman sing this song." Shadow muttered.**

**"I know. It's funny, isn't it?" Rouge smiled.**

**"How?"**

**"I don't know." Rouge continued to smile.**

**Shadow rolled his eyes.**

**_And the world (and the world) will be a better place  
And the world (and the world) will be a better place  
For you (for you)  
And me (and me)  
You just wait (just wait)  
And see_**

**Amy leaned against her hammer. "What are we going to do after this?"**

**"I think we're having duets." Vector replied.**

**"...Great..."**

_**Everybody  
Put a little love in your heart  
Put a little love in your heart  
Take a little time after today  
Put a little love in your heart  
**_

**_Everybody needs a little love  
Put a little love in your heart  
Put a little love in your heart  
Yeah, somebody needs a little love  
Yes you do_**

**"Why couldn't I sing this song?" Mighty asked.**

**"I thought you didn't want to sing?" Espio answered.**

**"I didn't But I'd probably sing if Charmy gave me this song to sing."**

**"...No, you wouldn't."**

**"Yes, I--Naw, no I probably wouldn't."**

_**Put a little love yeah  
Ohh ohh yeah yeah  
Put a little love in your heart  
We all need just a little love  
Put a little love in your heart  
**_

**_Everybody needs just a little love  
Put a little love in your heart  
Come on everybody  
Put a little love in your heart_**

**"Eggman, that's it. Now we're on to duets!" Charmy flew up in the sir and flipped.**

**"This outta be good..." Knuckles whispered to Shadow.**

**"We're all going to die..." Shadow sighed.**

**Espio and Mighty exchanged glances. "This is going to go well." Espio said.**

**"At least we don't have to worry about hearing Eggman sing again." Mighty tried looking on the bright side.**

**"Or being paired up with him." Vector added.**

**"Can I sing a song by the Beatles?" Sonic asked.**

**"Sonic..." Tails started.**

**"Sonic, sit down!" Amy held up her hammer.**

**Sonic sat down.**

**Cream tried to smile at Charmy. "They seem like they want to do it."**

**Charmy shrugged. "They survived the solos. What makes them think they can't survive the solos?"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Songs/Credit**

**Sonic--It's A Good Life By: Jesse McCartney**

**Tails--Tell Me How To Make You Smile By: Aaron Carter**

**Knuckles--Never Again By: True Vibe**

**Amy--AM To PM By: Christina Milian**

**Cream--I Kissed A Boy By: Triple Image**

**Shadow--Kryptonite By: 3 Doors Down**

**Rouge--Someone To Call My Lover By: Janet Jackson**

**Mighty--Pop By: N'Sync**

**Charmy--Get Your Shine On By: Jesse McCartney**

**Vector--All Star By: Smash Mouth**

**Espio--A Matter Of Trust By: Billy Joel**

**Cosmo--Betcha Never By: Cherie**

**Eggman--Put A Little Love In Your Heart By: Mary Mary**

**Eggman--BYou By: Sabrina Byran**

**Author's Note: The sequal, Karaoke Night 8: Duets, will be put up shortly. Hoped you liked this story and please R&R!**


End file.
